Call Out My Name
by Angelic Oblivion
Summary: [RoyxEd] Ed's thoughts after meeting Mustang's counterpart in the world without alchemy. Short and sweet fic here XD [Complete]


**Call Out My Name**

**Disclaimer: **FMA characters are not mine yadayadaya.

**Plot background: **This story 'conveniently' happens after the series ended. Just a hint, the people from Ed's world have their respective counterpart in the normal no-alchemy world. Enjoy XD

Ed woke up to the sound of raindrops on the roof of his second floor apartment that cold September evening. Although the room was generally cool, tiny beads of sweat ran down the young man's delicate chin. His golden eyes, masked by damp blonde strands of hair, searched the surroundings in vain for traces of the world he has been dreaming of for the longest time, Amestris. His hands angrily clenched the rumpled sheets of the bed in disappointment.

"It was just another dream. God, why do you tease me so?" The young man cried silently as he wrapped his arms around his small body.

"Al, Winry…I hope everyone's ok."

Warm salty tears trickled down his face and on to his hard and cold metal arm. With fists still clenched, Ed silently sobbed as he recalled the places of his home world that he knew so well, images that he could only see in his dreams.

A warm body stirred beside the young man. This caught Ed by surprise.

"What's this guy doing on my bed?"

The question faded as soon as the words came out of Ed's mouth.

"Yes, I remember now." Ed smacked himself on the head. A faint smile ran across the blonde's face.

Reaching out with his human arm, Ed brushed away the dark locks that concealed the other man's face. From what the dim light from the outside the window revealed, the man had pale skin, delicate lips that seemed to call out for Ed's. This man looked foreign, his looks and dark black hair made him stand out in a crowd. But foreign as he may look, the young blonde knew this man's features all too well, as if it were engraved into his mind.

_Although this man's name is the same as his, although his face is the same as his, the Colonel never looked this peaceful when he slept beside me like this. It's as if the heavy burden he carries as a soldier and as a leader to his comrades haunts him even in his slumber. But the man before me is different. In this world he has no such obligations to his country or friends. In this world, he lives for himself alone._

Ed's thoughts were interrupted as the other man subconsciously wrapped his arms around the blonde, drawing him close, close enough for Ed to hear the other man's heartbeat.

_Although the Colonel and I shared the same bed several times before, I don't remember being embraced like this even once. It has always been just about the pleasure for the both of us. _

Ed breathed heavily, taking in the taller man's scent.

_What was I to the Colonel, really? _

_No, I must stop thinking about this. There was nothing between us. _

Tears began to flow from Ed's eyes again.

"What's this?" The blonde asked himself, his voice trembling. Dumbfounded by the tears at the thought of the Colonel, Ed frantically tried to wipe off the tears from his face with the sheets. He tried to erase the sadness, sadness that he didn't understand.

"This pain, this can't be real. I don't have a reason to be sad. I…shouldn't be feeling this pain." Ed whispered to himself, feeling miserable.

The taller man who was oblivious to Ed's contemplations tightened his embrace. The older man who lay beside the blonde mumbled in his sleep. Ed, thinking the other man was awake, moved in closer to listen to what he had to say.

Ed couldn't understand the words.

"Silly man. He's talking in his sleep." Ed grunted.

Ed turned his back on the other man so that he could get back to sleep but the words suddenly became clear.

"I love you, Fullmetal." The familiar voice half sighed.

Awe-struck at what he just heard, Ed burst into tears. His body was trembling.

_I never told him about that name._

The other man woke up to the sound of Ed's muffled cries. The taller man's dark eyes were filled with concern when he saw his lover's trembling back.

"What's wrong Edward-san?", he reached out.

"Colonel, baka!" Ed pushed him away and sobbed, not answering the man who looked too much like the person he longed for the most.

Meanwhile, in the world where people can make their wishes come true through the power of Alchemy, the very same world where Ed can never return to, a man with dark black hair and pale skin stood by a large window in a building located at the heart of a great city.

"You called, Fullmetal?" He blinked, asking no one in particular.

"Is something wrong, sir?" A blonde woman who stood across his office desk asked.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought I heard someone call for me."

**Author's Notes: **My first fic for the sem break. College is killing 'killed' me. I really hope I can write more. I'm sorry about the 'Edward-SAN' bit. It seems odd I know but I just want to emphasize the fact that the Mustang in the other world is different. For those who have read my previous FMA fic, "Just My Luck" I apologize for not updating it. I'm not really sure if I'm still going to continue writing that story. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
